


On Patrol

by baranduin



Category: Last of the Wine - Renault
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Patrol

The sky is dark; the stars above Attica are few tonight and cast little light. The campfires have burned low though the men gathered around them do not care, for they sleep. They are deep asleep as only long days in the saddle, always at the alert, can exhaust a man's body and soul.

The only sound is the occasional hiss and crack of the dying fire and the solid stump of the sentries as they make their rounds, alert to Spartan attack.

Rolled in their cloaks with fragrant straw spread beneath them, Alexias and Lysis sleep back to back.


End file.
